1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary variable resistor having a variable resistor body mounted to a support member, a rotor shaft rotatably supported on the variable resistor body and protruding outward, and a control knob coupled to an outer end of the rotor shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary variable resistor is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-270218. In the disclosed rotary variable resistor, a single stopper is provided on a control knob, and a pair of restricting portions are provided on a variable resistor body and alternately receive the stopper to define a rotational angle of a rotor shaft. In some cases, the actual rotational angle of the rotor shaft is changed depending on the application of the variable resistor. However, in the above-identified rotary variable resistor wherein the pair of restricting portions are provided on the variable resistor body and alternately receive the stopper to define the actual rotational angle of the rotor shaft, a plurality of variable resistor bodies having different distances between the pair of restricting portions in correspondence to the required rotational angles of the rotor shaft must be prepared in advance which makes it rather difficult to reduce the cost.